The Calm Before The Storm, Biding Their Time
by Rye-bread
Summary: Adapted from Captainkodak1's fic "Tunnel Vision". Kim and Ron have been transported to on of the most famous and tragic boat sinkings in history--The Titanic. What do they talk about in the brief time before the awful moment?


THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM--BIDING THEIR TIME

My daughter loves the movie "Titanic" with Leonardo DeCaprio and Kate Winslet. We were watching it this past Sunday afternoon. When I saw the scene with Jack and Rose on the bow of the ship, I thought of the K.P. fic "Tunnel Vision--The Titanic Sitch". I thought of how neat a scene would with Kim and Ron on the bow of the ship. I reviewed the story to make sure CaptainKodak1 didn't include such a scene. Ol' Cap is as shamelessly sentimental as any fan-author I know.

I suppose I could search and see if there's any fan-art of such a scene--but I don't have that kind of time or energy. I wish I had the artistic ability to make such a pic. But as my DeviantArt tagline says, my brush is my pen and my palette of colors are words. I will wield them as best I can.

Cap is such a generous soul. I have borrowed snapshots from his DeviantArt page, names and facts from his stories, and even written sequels to some of his tales. I felt the need to enlarge upon the theme. Knowing that helping others and missions are what Kim and Ron are about--knowing that in hours most of the people around them would be dead? And they were forbidden to say anything. What would they say and do together in the hours before the collision with the iceberg--especially as it grew closer in those final moments?

I have taken just a swatch of the vast of his sprawling canvas of the Tunnel Vision. I enlarge it, like putting it under a magnifying glass. And fill in the details and colors.

A recent reviewer of another fic of mine says that Ron comforting Kim isn't true to form. It's not what was portrayed in the show. It isn't canon.

I must respectfully disagree. Of course Kim was Ron's mainstay before the days of their romantically connecting. She was on his case about being lazy, afraid, etc. But in "So The Drama", she discovered that he was "there all along". And Ron became Kim's mainstay. For him to comfort her does not represent a regression of Kim's strength of character. It represents an extension of Ron's friendship and love. Kim is a person of strong emotions. Before "So The Drama" we merely did not see it--except when she was Moodulated. She now feels safe in allowing herself to let her hair down.

The characters are from the show. The plot is inspired by the story.

And lest people think it, I'm not trying to improve on Cap's story.

_**FROM "TUNNEL VISION--CHPT. 3--THE TITANIC SITCH, PART 2**_

_**BY CAPTAINKODAK1**_

RMS Titanic

11:30 pm

Ron's stateroom

Ron paced back and forth in his room. He had gone through his clothing and put on the warmest things he could find that he could also move in freely. He had on a white long sleeved shirt with blue wool pants and a dark blue coat.

Kim was in her room changing as well. She had selected an outfit that would allow her to shed the skirt if needed. Underneath the skirt she was wearing a pair of Ron's pants. If they had to swim, she didn't want to have to do it in a skirt.

There was a quiet knock at his door and Ron turned to see Kim walk into his room. She had on a brown wool top and skirt. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail. He opened his arms and she returned his hug. They knew what was coming and there was nothing they could do about it. Ron sat in the chair, Kim sat in his lap and together they waited.

_**THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM--BIDING THEIR TIME**_

Kim and Ron enjoyed the sumptuous meal. And the wonderful warm conversation with Mrs. Brown and the Allison's.

They retired to Ron's stateroom--and waited.

Time seemed to hang heavy. "Penny for your thoughts," said Kim.

Ron frowned. "When Mr. Lightoller told us the Captain wanted to dine with us--but he couldn't because of another engagement--I almost blurted it out. 'The ship is gonna SINK!' "

Kim's eyebrows rose expressively, with a pained expression. "We can't. You know what we were told about changing history."

Ron wondered aloud. "I'm thinking, K.P.--if your dad can't pull us back--if we land somewhere else-- like Nazi Germany--on one of these jumps--and I somehow get a chance to save some Jewish people from the concentration camps--the gas chambers--if I could somehow get a crack at a high-ranking official--Dr. Mengele--Heinrich Himmler--Joseph Goebbels--even Der Fuehrer himself--what would I do? Would I take the chance--would I sacrifice myself? Would I jeopardize innocent people in the future for the sake of in the past?"

"God, Ron--what a question." Kim hugged Ron impulsively.

For a moment they only held each other tightly.

"This is a silly question--I usually pay more attention in history class than you--I've heard of Hitler, Goebbels, and Himmler. But who's this Dr. Menegle?"

"Josef Mengele. He was the camp doctor at Auschwitz. He did horrible things to people--medical 'experiments'--how hot or cold a tempurature could people survive? They called him 'the Angel of Death'."

"That's awfull!" Kim shivered. "Yeah. It makes sense a Jewish kid would know that--sorry, Ron. That sounded racist."

"No prob, Kim. It's true. There's a part of my fam history that's not about this genetic Stoppable goofiness and fear of spiders. Both Mom and Dad's family lost people in the Holocaust. And no amount of Ron-shine will ever fix that."

"Ron--I'm thinking. Something I may know that you don't. Ever hear of Dietrich Bonhoeffer?"

Ron's brow furrowed with concentration. "Name rings a bell. Tell me."

"He was a Lutheran pastor. I learned about it in Sunday School. The Lutheran Church was divided when Hitler came to power. Some supported him and some opposed him. Some knew about the concentration camps and decided to do nothing. But Bonhoeffer felt he couldn't just stand by. He prayed. He talked with friends. And he finally decided--Hitler was doing stuff so evil, he felt the only thing he could was to take him out. He got together with a few close friends and they plotted to assassinate Hitler."

"I guess it didn't work. The nutcase died in his hideout in Berlin. Even I know that."

"The point is, Ron--he had to struggle with his conscience and his beliefs--ya know--"Thou Shalt Not Kill'." You're struggling with what Daddy and Wade told us. 'Don't Change History'. I'm telling you--if we land in World War Two--and you still feel like--what they say--'A Man's Gotta Do What A Man's Gotta Do'--then I'm with ya. I got your back. You 'n' me."

Kim was looking hard into Ron's eyes. And Ron returned the look.

"Wow--heavy--badical. Kim--I got it figured like this. Once the ship hits the iceberg--we can so do our thing. We're off the hook--we can start saving lives. And if--if we don't survive tonight--I'm believing there's a life after this. Morning might find us in Heaven. I was looking forward to growing old with you--and our kids--and our grandkids. But whatever happens tonight--live or die--these years as your friend--and these months as your boyfriend--it's been worth it all. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you."

Kim started to cry. "Oh, Ron--you dork! I could so shake you! I could take your boxer shorts and give you a world-class wedgie! You make me feel like I want to take the corset and wrap it around your head!"

Ron smiled a crooked smile. "Why, Kim--this is--interesting! What did I say that's making you so tweaked?"

Kim was bawling full tilt. "Because you sound so--I dunno--poetic! Noble! Romantic! Don'tcha see? You're Moodulating me, you goofball! You talk about our children, and then us going to Heaven! You make the idea of dying with you sound so happy and sad at the same time!" She wiped her face with a hand. "Wait-a-sec! I have to find a kerchief!"

Ron fished one out of his pocket. "Hey! Here's one! I guess they carried these things more in this time than in the time we came from."

And she blew her nose--and settled down.

"There. I'm better." Kim settled herself again in Ron's lap and allowed her eyes to wander over his face, and her fingers to run through his hair. "I guess I believe in a life to come--I know I believe in God--I just haven't thought about it much--which sounds strange, for as much as we risk our lives. But--" And she gulped. "--This could really be it. I guess--you say it better than I do. It really doesn't sound so bad--dying with you--giving our lives so some of these people can live." But the look in her eyes went from soft to hard.

"K.P.?" asked Ron.

"Here I was reminding you to keep quiet so the future wouldn't be messed up--and you reminded me about the simpler, more important truth." Kim was finding her "tweak". She was getting her head of steam up. "Ya know what, Ron? The more I think about it, the more steamed I get!" Kim stood up and paced. "_Now_ I'm tweaked. Daddy says 'Don't change the future!' You know what's gonna kill these people? Stupidity! They took the lifeboats off so the decks aren't cluttered! The White Star honchos order full steam ahead to break some speed record ! _There's_ male ego for you! And like we overheard from that one guy in first class! 'God Himself couldn't sink her!' What the hell was that about? Where are their heads at? Up their butt?"

"Kim--"

"All those people, Ron! Old people! Kids! Families!" Kim was becoming frantic and teary-eyed. "Why, Ron? Please tell me why?"

"K.P.--come here." Ron gathered her into his arms again. "Maybe that's why we're here. It looked like an accident. But we land on the Titanic. I mean--what kinda coincidence is that? Maybe some of those people who live will be 'cause_ we're _here! Now c'mon. Give the Ron-man some Kimness before we gotta do what we gotta do."

""Ron--could we do something? We've talked about God--and what should be happen." The green eyes blinked and gazed entreatingly into the honest brown eyes. "Could we--"

"Talk _to _God?" Ron finished her sentence.

Kim nodded.

Ron smiled. "Hey! We are so on the same page! Like the Tweebs!"

"Like soulmates," said Kim.

"You first, hon," said Ron.

They wound their arms around each other and clasped their hands.

"Dear God, this is Kim. I don't do this much except at church--talking to You, I mean. Somehow, God, please let the ship miss the iceberg tonight. Barring that, help us save as many as we can. And thank You for my Boyfriend, God. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. And if tonight--" Kim hesitated. "--If tonight is my time, help me be brave. Pastor says to keep short accounts. So please forgive eh when I got tweaked with the Tweebs.--and Daddy--and Bonnie--and Ron. And take care of the folks at home, and--I guess--everybody."

"Hey, Lord, it's me, Ron. Ya know--circumcised--Bar Mitzvehed--finally got my certificate signed--comes to Synagogue once in a while. Ignore what Kim said, Lord. She's squeaky clean. I'm the one who needs a good scrubdown."

Kim nudged Ron with an arm.

Ron continued. "I'm lazy. I let Kim do all the work on our science projects. I'm cheap. I sponge off Kim . And I have lustful thoughts. I stare at Kim's midriff too much."

Kim nudged Ron harder.

"But the biggie, Lord. It's the one of the Commandandments. 'Thou shalt have no other gods before Me.' Kim comes really close. She's an angel. She's my life."

Kim's arms around Ron tightened slightly. A tear ran down her cheek onto his face.

Ron finished his prayer. "I guess Kim said what I want to say--and she said it better. Thanks, Lord, for everything--for my Girlfriend--for being her man. Make us brave. Make me as brave as she's always been. That's all."

"Amen," whispered Kim.

They waited. All that could be said had been said. They only regarded each other with adoring gazes. Love and dread. They felt it both.

They lavished the little intimacies upon each other.

Ron played with Kim's hair, stroking it, gathering it behind her ears, back again over her ears, and winding the locks lightly around his fingers. And leaned his head upon her bosom.

Kim did likewise, stroking Ron's hair, running her fingers through it, lightly outlining his ears, eyebrows, and chin with her fingernails. And she fussed with his collar. And nuzzled his neck. And nibbled his ear.

They kissed each other's lips, eyes, and cheeks.

They heard the sounds. The frantic clanging of the bell. Then the grinding against the iceberg. It was like the death knell--the stroke of doom. The fatal wound to the great ship had been inflicted. Its death throes were about to begin.

"Head in the game," whispered Kim.

"Booyah," whispered Ron.

_**FROM "TUNNEL VISION--CHPT. 3--THE TITANIC SITCH, PART 2**_

_**BY CAPTAINKODAK1**_

The clock ticked second by second. Kim glanced at the clock: it said eleven thirty-nine. A bell sounded clear in the night. Within seconds the noise of the ship's engines changed and began to vibrate. Ron tightened his hold on Kim. Then they heard it: a grinding, groaning noise. Both of them jumped up and ran out of Ron's door, down the hall and out on deck. They looked up in awe as the mass of ice passed down the side of the ship. A deep booming sound from within the ship could only be the watertight doors closing…

(continued in Tunnel Vision)


End file.
